The continual development of smart mobile technology has given rise to the rapid development of types and functions of smart devices. Different smart devices are continually being designed and accepted by a vast number of users. In addition to being able to complete basic operations such as communicating, reading, and image capturing using various smart devices, users can jointly participate in games, participate in image-sharing and commenting, and other such operations by exchanging information between different devices.
It is becoming increasingly common for users to participate jointly in application programs through different device terminals (including smart terminals and non-smart terminals). For example, a household environment can include two PCs, several smart phones, one tablet computer, one smart television, and two gamepads. The smart devices included in the household environment may be connected to the same network group (e.g., a home Local Area Network (LAN)). Different users (e.g., each member of the family) can play a game through a different terminal by participating in the same application (app).
Existing techniques for inviting users to participate in the app have various deficiencies. For example, each application program with a function for multi-person participation typically has its own, single invitation method and invitation menu. Such a design is not very extensible and thus, an invitation method is not uniform across different application programs. Accordingly, learning the invitation methods and menus for a large number of application programs is difficult. As another example, the typical invitation method is manual and requires numerous inputs from various users that are to participate in the multi-person participation function of an application. Further, the steps associated with the respective manual invitation method for each application program may vary, which can create confusion for the users.